Lady Falcon
by Sarah Jackson - The Other
Summary: A destiny has brought a girl to the time of Camelot, in a form of a white Falcon, what could be her destiny? or is she just there for amusement as she tries to turn back into a human? Follows Season 1 of BBC Merlin OC and god knows what will happen. Rated for M swear words and maybe something else.
1. Prologue: OMG THERE'S A WALL!

Prologue - Lady Falcon

In a hole in a ground there lived a hobbit…. Whoops! Wrong story, but same era no? What with elves, dwarves, wizards, goblins and dragons.

Anyways, I am here to tell you about something different entirely, it is about two very important people of our fantasy world where people are actually debating on whether or not if they were real or just simply stories storytellers told to get food and shelter in exchange. I am talking about Merlin, the great and powerful warlock and Arthur the now and future king of Camelot.

I am getting ahead of myself though, my name is Eileen Hawkins –shut up is all I have to say- now let me start at the beginning.

It happened on a sunny day in VanCity, B.C I was in the public library reading when one of my best friends and roommate Anita Jones came rushing through the door and towards me. Thankfully the librarian Mrs. Jackson is used to her running through here since I came by the library every day and it is usually where anyone could find me if they were looking for me.

"Eileen!" Anita called out as she rushed to the table that I was sitting at.

I gave her a look. "Yes Anita by all means, shout my name at the top of your lungs in a library."

"Oh shush, Mrs. Jackson loves you." Anita swatted my shoulder. "But I didn't come here to talk about how much people love you; I am here because I have come baring news."

I blinked at her. "You're pregnant?"

"What? No! Eileen!" she cried out, ignoring everyone as they shushed her.

"You finally met Zachary Quinto and he has come to our side and wants to marry you?" I guessed with a raised eyebrow.

Anita rolled her eyes. "I wish, now stop guessing and let me tell you!"

"That's odd usually when someone has news they want people to guess." I said looking back to my book.

"Yeah, well those people have no lives." She told me. "I am here to tell you that a circus has come to town!"

I looked up at her. "Honey, we are in the city, not a town."

"Shut up and be excited with me!" she commanded, grabbing my arm and shaking it. "An actual circus with animals and magicians and clowns are seriously coming here!"

"I can't really act excited when you are shaking my arm off." I told her as I pulled away. "And exactly how much is it going to cost and how long are you going to starve until our next paycheck?"

"That is the best part, Colin and Alex got us tickets to see the show!" she said giving me her famous Cheshire cat grin.

I groaned. "Oh god please no, you are setting me up with Colin again?"

"Oh come on Eileen! He is perfect for you, he has high cheek bones, blue eyes and black hair which I know you love on a guys and his name is Colin, hello I remember you telling me that, that was your favourite name for a guy!" she replied, giving me a look. "Give him a chance please? For me, for wittle Anita pwease?"

I looked at her as her eyes became lost and lonely as she began pouting her lips.

She may be a hard cookie but god oh mighty if you make her sad or doing this you would think you just told her that Santa Clause didn't exist!

"Oh alright, when is it?" I asked, rolling my eyes as Anita did her victory dance.

"Tonight, Colin and Alex are going to pick us up, thank you Eileen, you will not regret it!" she told me as she gave me a hug before running out the door shouting. "Shopping time! I will get something for you to!"

I was about to yell at her to not and also why we need to dress up for a bloody circus but I saw some people looking at me as if expecting me to holler. So I kept my mouth shut and returned to my book which was the Hobbit, hence the mistake from before.

I was just getting to the part where Bilbo meets Gollum when I heard something, awfully familiar coming from the Adult fantasy section.

"Eileen." It called.

I looked up from my book and looked around, no one was looking my way, and I didn't see my friends looking around the corner like a creeper. Instead I saw a sort of stream of light, I tilted my head curiously before getting up and walk towards it. I don't really know as to why I decided to check it out, what with Alice in Wonderland being one of my top five books I read I would be more cautious with following something.

'But it is not a rabbit so maybe it's just the sun doing gods ray.' I thought as I walked closer to it.

As I turned the corner of the adult fantasy I saw the light coming from a book which is logically impossible and not only that, the book looked familiar and that was when I realized just what it was. It was the magic book from the t.v series known as Merlin.

"Oh no." I said shaking my head. "No way am I going to fall for that, I am not going to be dragged and become a freakin love interest to Arthur or be the sister to Merlin or even related to Morgana I am who I am and nothing is going to change that."

With a nod I turned around to leave but apparently I had no choice in the matter, for the next thing I knew the stream of light became physical as it wrapped itself around my waist and began dragging me towards the book.

"I said no!" I screamed. "Somebody help!"

But answer there came none, and this was scarcely odd because I was already gone from my world when I cried out. It wasn't going to get the best of me that is for certain, I began pushing and pulling at the light to let me go but it only grew bigger and was slowly beginning to form around me like a blanket. I tried to kick at the light but once it touched my leg, something horrifying began to happen.

My leg was slowly and painfully began to change.

The pain from my leg grew and made its way over my body as I began to change.

"No!" I cried out. "Stop! No I do not want this! Let me go! Arrrgghhh!"

And slowly my scream became the cry of a bird of sorts. I looked down at myself and found feathers, wings and talons. Finally the light let me go, only now I wanted it back because I was now falling through the sky towards earth in a fast paste.

_AAAAHAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO!? _I cried out as I looked down and saw I was heading for a castle, I would have liked to look at it if I wasn't heading for a wall… wait. _OH MY GOD THERE'S A WALL!_

Benedict Cumberbatch would be proud I referenced him… BUT THAT WAS BESIDE THE POINT! I had to think quickly before I became a feathered pancake!

_Okay, okay okay I can do this. Think Eileen think! _I demanded of myself as I got closer. _Oh come on Eileen, think Sword in the Stone, that owl, what did he say?! Ummmmm… I got it!_

I spread my wings open and straighten my tail feathers, the next thing I knew I was soaring upwards like Dumbo and flew over the wall. I sighed in relief, only to realize that I have flown over the castle and was now heading to a hill. I flapped my wings as much as I can to soften the landing in thankfully a field of grain.

_WAAHHHH OOOF!_

I landed clumsily, but safe on the ground, I spat out some dirt and straw as I made my way out of the field by hopping.

_Blegh! No wonder they say Hay is for horses. Well that wasn't the perfect landing I had hoped for but at least I am not a pancake… just a dirty bird._

I shook and myself off the dirt and looked around myself, not paying attention to what was around me. Like that super hungry fox near me or the old man that was riding a horse to the castle.

_Now let's see what am I? Let's see, I have dotted patterns, I am bird of prey, but I am not eagle nor hawk... Ugh where is a mirror when you need one? No wait I know this color of feathers… oh hells yes I am a freakin Falcon!_

I was doing a little dance until I turned and saw the fox coming towards me.

_Oh hells no!_

I turned and began hopping as much as I could away from the darn fox, trying to flap my wings.

_Oh come on wings, work my beauties work! _I cried out but only the sounds of a panicked falcon came out of my mouth as the fox came closer.

_IF I EVER FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO ME I AM GOING TO GOUGE THEIR EYES OUT! USE THEIR TEETH AS A NECKLACE! SELL THEIR HAIR TO THE RUSSIANS! THROW THEIR CARCASSES INTO THE GARBAGE ISLAND WE GOT SOMEWHERE AND - AHHHH!_

I fell to the ground and the fox was upon me, I only had time to curse at whoever had done this to me when suddenly the fox was pushed away from me.

"Shoo! Go on!" a voice shouted, scaring the fox away from me as he walked over me to chase the fox further away.

If I had a human expression, my eyes would be the size of saucers as I looked up at my saviour. _Merlin's beard! It's… Gaius!_

Gaius turned around and looked down towards me with a look of concern. I could almost feel the grandfather in him as he walked towards me.

_Oh! No nope uh uh I am not falling for this, the dragon can kiss my feathered arse I am going and become a falcon hunter for a nice master and-_

"Easy, easy now." He cooed, kneeling down to me as I tried to get myself away from him. "I am not going to hurt you."

_No but someone might mistake me for a roast to eat! _

"Calm down." He told me as he took off his scarf from his neck and placed it on the ground before gently put me onto it.

He started what I believe groping me.

_Oi! I hardly know you and this is extremely unseemly!_

"Well, you are not hurt, so you must be new to all the flying business." He told me.

_You, have no idea._

He smiled as I chirped at him; I tried to get myself up from his scarf when he gently laid a hand on my back. "Easy now Lady Falcon, you had way too much happen to you so suddenly."

I lay back down, I could feel my animal instinct to bite or claw the hand that was petting me but thankfully I still had my human self and restrained from hurting the man who saved me.

I heard him gasp and I looked up at him wondering what he saw, he was looking at my wings so I started to look to.

_What? Am I actually wounded? Is there a tick? A deformity? Come on Gaius! Speak to me!_

"Your wings, they're, they are silver." He whispered in wonder.

… _Falcon says what?_

"I've only seen one of your kind once in all my years." He said. "I can't imagine what a hunter would do if you are discovered, or worse what will happen to your kind. Or what Uther would do, but I guess if I told him a saved you from being a sacrifice or other."

I was going to tell… or chirp at him that he was being ridiculous when he suddenly began quickly covering me with the scarf. I would have made more of a fuss if he hadn't tucked me into his jacket where it was warm and cozy.

_Well a girl can certainly get used to this._ I cuddled up a little closer to him.

I hear him chuckle. "You are way too friendly to be wild; there is no doubt indeed that you were a pet."

But I didn't reply I was slowly falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Huh, well, I guess I am not going to be totally alone." I heard him grumble.

Merlin…..Eileen

It has been a year since that horrible day, Gaius's story about saving me from a druid had worked with King Uther and I became Gaius's pet, not exactly on my agenda but the old man needed me dammit and I was not going to leave him alone. Not only that but I would rather hunt food for Gaius than be a prize toy for either the king or prince.

Thankfully Gaius helped me out with my flying skills and I taught myself how to hunt rabbits and such for him, though I stopped going for chickens since I actually got a lecture from Gaius for it.

Arthur already tried to buy me but I wouldn't have any of it, he had his hawks, he didn't need any more birdies. Gaius apparently got my message when I flew up onto the roof of his home whenever Arthur came to visit and wouldn't come down until Arthur left.

I often flew to Morgana's window, not only to spite Arthur but also she and Gwen feed me extra meat and fruits. I am spoiled, now as much as I love this sort of life I miss my old one, when I was human. I missed Anita, I missed walking and dressing in clothes and talking.

So when Gaius went to bed, I would carefully take any book I could get my talons on and read through the night on anything and everything that could help me become human again, I tried finding the magic book but Gaius is a clever old man and has it safely hidden from the king and me to my annoyance.

As months passed, I became less hopeful and a bit bitter to everyone around me besides Gaius. I still take food from Morgana and Gwen but I only allow a few pets before I took off. And even if I caught sight of the prince I either fly out the window and away from him or simply turn my back on him and ignored him.

Before I knew it, my human side began fading away, what was the point? It didn't look like I was going to get home anytime soon or turn back into a human.

What was getting weirder was that I was becoming whiter, it was weird if anything.

Gaius, bless his soul, had seen my intelligence and took notice of how it was slipping. He thankfully didn't really think too hard on me being whiter, I guess he thinks I am getting old and yet I do not feel any different than I did before.

He began taking me places when he went and delivered things to his patience and never tied me down when he left or went to sleep, he trusted me and in return I swore that I would forever be his, he saved me, and he took me in. I looked upon him as not my master, but as my grandfather and friend.

That however, changed when a day in March Gaius got a letter.

Merlin…Eileen

I was eating the left overs of the rabbit I hunted for Gaius's dinner as he read a letter by candlelight when I heard him sigh. I looked up from my meal to see him taking off his reading glasses and rubbing his eyes.

I made a chirp at him before flying over and landing on the table without blowing out the candle or catching myself on fire –long story- and looked at him.

He looked up from his hands and smiled at me before reaching out and stroking my chest. Being a falcon for a long time kind of makes you mellow out when people do this, before I lost hope I was excited to see Gaius face when he saw I was human. Sadly that wasn't going to come.

"Oh Lady." He said pulling away and making me turn my head to him. "My dearest old friend, Hunith has asked me to take in her son Merlin. He is coming on Wednesday, to work under me, hopefully Hunith's next letter will explain to me as to why."

I blinked. _Merlin? Merlin's coming!_

"I know you do not like strangers, but be kind to him Lady, I have a feeling he will be more that meets the eye."

_You mean besides being a total idiot?_


	2. Episode 1 - Dragon's Call Part 1

Chapter 1 – Episode 1: The Dragon's Call and The White Falcon's Annoyance

Part 1

**I **was out on my morning flight, having caught a scrawny hare for lunch I was having my fill on a branch when I heard a twig snap. I shifted to the sound and froze.

Lord in heaven, it was him.

He too had become still as he looked up at me staring at him, he must have tried to take a better look at me or something since his body was pointing in my direction and he was trying to hide in the bush. I really wanted to smile; he amused me that was for certain, thinking that I couldn't see his bright different colors.

I turned away from him, making him think that I didn't see him as I went back to munching on my lunch. What surprised me was that he didn't move on, in fact he was coming closer to me, this got me a bit wary as I once again looked up and stared at him.

I chirped at him before taking flight towards Camelot, I had a feeling Merlin was actually following me as I heard him calling out to me, what a strange boy was.

_**No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it shall be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will in time father a legend. His name… Merlin**_

I shook my head as I flapped my wings, using the wind currents as flew through the air.

_Since when did I understand the words of dragons?_

Being the great flyer I am I lost Merlin in the trees and headed straight for the city.

Thankfully I am under the protection of King Uther and Gaius so no hunters had the gall to shoot me. When you are an 'experimented' white Falcon with silver wings you tend to be noticed and fortunately easily recognised.

I cried in greeting to the citizens of Camelot as I flew towards an open window where Lady Morgana looked out of. I looked down and saw that an execution was about to begin.

_And so it begins._

Apparently I forgot about Lady Morgana as I suddenly felt gentle hands pet my back and wings. I jumped a little, giving out a surprised chirp, making Lady Morgana giggle.

"Deep in thought are you?" she asked me as I turned to her.

I shook my feathers as if to shrug before turning my head to the execution, King Uther walked out to the balcony.

I heard Lady Morgana sigh. "The man was spotted doing magic; he was healing one of his sick cows and one of his neighbors saw him."

I blinked, was that what the guy was doing while using magic? Huh I never knew that.

Lady Morgana's pats slow down as she looked down at the execution stage and shook her head. "When did healing a sick animal become such a heinous crime?"

_Since the king decided to use it, wasn't quite explained as to how it works._

Even with my human memories fading I still remember some things of the BBC Merlin quite clearly, you would think with my knowledge that I would be staying clear of Morgana but when someone gives you leftovers of pork and other kinds of meat along with fruit you kind of become companions of sorts. Sue my stomach, even as a falcon I still love food, raw or cooked.

The horns were blown and the people of Camelot came to the square.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all!" Uther shouted. "This man; Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death."

_Well at least he knows the guy's name before chopping his head off _I chirped again, catching Merlin's attention along with gaining attention to Morgana as well as she slowly pet me, to comfort herself or me I do not know.

"I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." He said before giving the executioner the signal.

After the axe flew and the people gasped, I gave a cry, as if to say goodbye to the poor innocent soul.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from this realm." He continued proudly. "So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from evil of sorcery, let the celebrations begin!

_Sooo Merlin is 20 years old? Along with Arthur? Wait what!_

Before I could think further on the subject, I heard what god only knows was a wale. I didn't know whether she was laughing, really needed to go to the bathroom or just stepped on a nail with the way she was acting. You would think with her son dead she would be making more noises than that one single cry. I know I would be bawling my eyes out and sounding like a donkey if I lost a son… then again I am a falcon so I guess I would just make noise and never shut up.

The sound caught everyone's attention, including Uther as the crowd stepped away from a very fugly lady.

_Woah lady! You have magic, work on your face ugh!_

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you." She cried out.

And I do believe that she is not the only one thinking that, that is for sure.

"With your hatred and your ignorance, you killed my son!" she whimpered before breathing in deeply with anger. "But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears; an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"

"Seize her!" Uther immediately ordered.

As the guards began forming around her, the old hag grasped the stone around her neck and began speaking words before disappearing in a whirl of cloth, smoke and wind.

"Go on Lady." Morgana told me as she turned to the window.

With a leap I flew off as Morgana closed the window.

Merlin…Eileen

I made my way through the city and finally came upon Gaius's home. I flew to my perch and chirped, notifying my return.

"Ah! Lady Falcon, welcome home!" Gaius greeted me with a smile as he walked over to my perch and stroked my neck.

It was times like these that I wish I was either a dog or a cat to get more cuddles.

"I have finally found your breed of Falcon!" Gaius suddenly announced. "I was looking through one of my old friend's books he had on birds up north."

I looked at him. _And it took you… a year or so to find it?_

"Now don't give me that look." Gaius scolded me. "I had other pressing things to do than to figure out what you are!"

I puff up my feathers at him. _Well excuuuuuse me Gaius, I also had pressing matters like how in god's name could I ask Merlin to change me back to a human!Or even better how to convince to allow me to hunt turkey and chickens again!_

"Now, let's see… Oh dash it all where did I put it!" he said walking away from me and towards the staircase.

I watched him carefully, those rails up there were quite unsteady and if he fell, lord knows what might happen.

A knock came at the door and I turned to see Merlin, peeking out from behind it, his adorable ears sticking out.

"Hello?" he called out as he walked in, looking at all the herbs, pots and potions of science… and a weird bunny mask I remembered in a creepy video game. "Hello."

_Hello. _I greeted from my perch sarcastically since I knew he could understand me. _Welcome to Gaius's Herbs and drafts I am his secretary Ms. White Falcon how may I help you?_

"Hey." He said looking at me in confusion and yet wonderment. "You wouldn't happen to be the same bird I saw in the woods would you?"

_I do not know was it almost pure white and eating a hare for lunch?_ I chirp at him, staring at him with a tilt of my head.

He walks closer to me, a bit wary but looks determined to get closer to me.

I decided to show off a bit and wave my wings gently as to not to scare him. When I stopped and settled down a bit, I looked at him, he was smiling at me as he was in arms reach of me.

"You are a beauty." He told me, looking me up and down.

I nearly puffed my feathers off, making him laugh as he reached out and stroked my breast.

_Why sir! That is very forward of you after our third meeting! _I thought saucily.

Once my feathers returned back in their place Merlin looks around and finally spots him.

"Gaius?" he calls out, still not getting a reaction Merlin clears his throat.

Gaius finally takes notice but suddenly trips and falls off the rail.

_GAI- us?_

He was suddenly on his bed, which had been in fact on the other side of the room. I left my perch and landed on one of the bed posts yelling at him for scaring me like that.

"Yes yes Lady Falcon I am fine." He told me waving his arms. "But there are more important matters to discuss!"

_More important than your life? I think not! And it is Eileen dag nammit!_

"What did you just do?" Gaius asked, more like demanded as he got off his bed and walked towards Merlin.

"Umm." Merlin muttered looking all over the floor as he tried to think of something.

"Tell me!" Gaius ordered.

"I ah huh uh I have no idea what happened." Merlin lied.

"If anyone has seen that-"

"Er uh No that, that was, that was nothing do to with me." Merlin stuttered. "That was-"

"I know what it was!" Gaius interrupted. "I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

"No, I-"

"So how is it you know magic?" Gaius asked.

"I don't!" Merlin replied.

Feeling rather left out I flew over and perched onto Merlin's backpack, making the both of them pause as I chirped a bit, settling down on it.

"Where did you study?" Gaius continued to ask.

_Hey, would you give the guy a break he thinks his head is going the next one rolling in the square!_

Merlin was silent and I had a feeling he was biting his lip, but I wasn't paying too much attention, not when I can smell something edible.

"Answer me!" Gaius shouted.

Poor Merlin began stuttering. "I never studied magic o- or been taught!"

"Are you lying to me boy?" Gaius almost growled.

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin asked slight frustrated.

_That you love me?_

"The truth!" Gaius replied.

_Eh, close enough._

"I was born like this." He told Gaius, truthfully.

"That's impossible!" Gaius scoffed.

I almost fell off the bag in exasperation, I gave a demanding shrieking, making Merlin jump and wince at the same time as I walked onto Merlin's shoulder, grasping it in my talons.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at me. "You have never acted like this before Lady."

"Lady, sir?" Merlin inquired, looking slightly confused but started grinning when I began to nuzzle his cheek.

Gaius looked back at Merlin. "Who are you?"

Another silence between the three of before I gave a chirp right next to Merlin's ear and startled back into talking again.

"Oh uh, I have this letter." He said taking off his backpack and making me balance on his shoulder making him hiss in pain.

"Come on!" he said trying to shoo me off his shoulder but I wouldn't have any of it.

Gaius watched us in slight annoyance but a hint of amusement. "There is no use getting her off boy."

"Right." Merlin muttered as he lifted his pack forward and took out a letter and giving it to Gaius.

Gaius looked at it and sighed. "I don't have my reading glasses."

Merlin looked annoyed. "I'm Merlin."

Gaius's eyes widen in realization. "Hunith's son!"

"Yes!" Merlin said excitedly.

"But you are not meant to be here till Wednesday." Gaius told him, waving the letter at him.

And awkward moment commenced.

"… It is Wednesday." Merlin notified him.

"… Ah." Gaius said in a 'oops' tone. "Right then, you better put your pack in there and leave Lady Falcon out here."

Merlin picked up his pack and was half way across the room when he turned back to Gaius, I on the other hand flew off and headed back to my perch and sort of froze when I saw Gaius staring at me.

_Uh oh._

Merlin distracted him. "You, you won't say anything of the umm.."

"No." Gaius assured Merlin looking back at the railing and the bed.

Merlin nodded with a sigh of relief before heading into the room, only to stop when Gaius called out.

"Although Merlin." He spoke up. "I should say thank you."

And with a smile Merlin left.

Gaius turned over to me once more and raised an eyebrow. "Never in all your years did I ever seen you get so close with a stranger, what makes him so different from a prince?"

I chirped at him before gliding over to the bed and once again landing on the bed post. Gaius looked from the bed to the railing then the room Merlin was staying in then finally to the letter in his hand.

"Ah." He said with a smile. "Oh! And I just remembered I put the book right here."

He walked over to one of his desk, when he turned to look at me I gave him such a look.

He actually looked embarrassed. "I didn't think I would fall to my death!"

I gave a huff before flying over to the desk where we and the book were. Giving it as a sign, Gaius opened the book and turned a few pages before a picture of a falcon came.

"You are a gerfalcon, the largest of the falcons, and since you are female you are also stronger and bigger than the males. And also one that is often of the whites so you being a bit whiter is not unusual, however they do not have silver wings like you which I can only assume is a caused by a sorcerer experimenting." Gaius explained.

_Oh yeah that._

Apparently someone – probably the arsehole who brought me here in the first place- gave me silver wings as to distract the enemies of the 'sorcerer' which I thought was stupid, it he –or she- had enough powers to take me from another realm, force the falcon form on me yet keep my human conscious AND give me silver wings I think they would be able to make a better distraction.

Gaius gave me a smile before turning to the other desk that the letter Merlin gave him was on. I gave a chirp before setting off towards Merlin's room which was thankfully not closed. He was at the window looking over the city of Camelot and the full moon.

He turned around at the sound of my wings and found me on his pack once more. He gave me a smile and walked towards me, only to stop. He looked shocked and blinked a couple of times before rubbing his eyes and looked at me again.

I tilt my head at him, gave him a chirp.

"I must be tired." He muttered to himself.

He shook his head and walked up to the bed, sitting down beside me as I tried to open the pack with my talons and beak.

He watched me for a couple of minutes before taking his pack from me, making me almost fall off it. I gave him a cry of indigence but became quiet as he opened his pack and began taking a few things out.

"I think I know what you are after." He mumbled to me in amusement.

_If it has anything to do with that left over sandwich then yes my dear Merlin it is._

Low and behold it is the left over sandwich, I made my way over to him, chirping at him as he took a piece and handed it over to me as he took a bite of the sandwich. After we had the rest of his sandwich he changed into his nightwear and went to sleep and I nestled down on the bed beside him.

_Oh if only I could become human again! This is going to be a day to remember._


End file.
